Between Two Points
by claraoswins
Summary: (AU) What if Zelena had promised to behave and accepted the second chance her sister gave her? Would the Wicked Witch find her own happy ending or would she go back to her old green being? / "Even if you could hurt me, I already lost everything that I loved. In fact, you can't destroy something that's already broken, now can you?"
1. Harmless

**Hello everyone! The reason why I decided to write about Zelena and bring her back to life was because I don't think we will see her ever again and I really needed her to change nad have her own happy ending. **  
**Now, ignore my terrible english and try to enjoy it :) Thank you!**

* * *

How can you be good if no one ever told you _how_ to be good? Should you take care of the roses in your garden in order to let them bloom? No, that's something even bad people do, right? Should you bake or cook for people in order to be good? No, that's more like a job. How to be good? Maybe that's something you can't teach, maybe it's something you'll have to figure out by yourself.

"_Evil isn't born, it's made. And so is good."_ Her sister told her. Right after that, they made a deal. Zelena could live in that town, no handcuffs to keep her quiet. She would be free as long as she promised to do no harm to people. It was a tough promise to keep but she would try.

The first few days were terrible. Even though Zelena was living with her sister, every time the red head stepped food outside, there was always someone judging her or trying to run from her. Everyone hated her; in fact, Rumple didn't just hate her, he promised he would kill her. Zelena was lucky Regina was around that day, otherwise she'd be long gone.

That night was not very different from all the others; Zelena went to Granny's with her sister, Robin Hood and his son, Roland (who seemed to be the only person around who didn't fear her or pitty her) and they all had dinner together.

Sometimes Robin tried to chat with Zelena, asking her simple questions, and she would answer, keeping her distance. Sometimes, it was Roland. "Lena, if Gina is your sister, why are you both so different?" The little boy asked. Surprised, Zelena widened her eyes as she looked at Regina, sitting in front of her, searching for help to answer him. "Well, it's complicated." Regina answered with a soft smile. Roland didn't seem to like the answer he got, which made him turn to Zelena and raise his little arms to grab a strain of her hair.

Zelena could feel everyone's eyes on her, judging.

"Why is your hair on fire?" Roland looked so suspicious, playing with Zelena's hair, trying to make curls out of it and constantly failing. The witch smiled softly and looked for Robin's approval to answer little Roland. "Do you like it?" Roland looked up at the witch and nodded as he smiled. "It's pretty." He said, now letting go of Zelena's hair and looking at her with his suspicious expression. "Your eyes are blue." He added, not letting anyone know what he thought about that subject. "Gina's are brown." Oh, not again… "I don't understand…" The poor kid looked so intrigued and focused that Zelena felt her heart melt for the very first time in her life, she believed.

"One day we'll explain it to you, Roland, I promise." Regina assured, but Roland still looked a bit confused. Maybe to avoid more questions, or maybe because Zelena just wanted to find a quiet place, the witch buttoned her coat. Then, she looked at her sister, who raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?" Regina asked. The older sister tried to smile, only because Roland was there and she didn't want anyone to know why she was really leaving. "I'm going back to your house. I'm a little tired." With just one look, Regina knew the reason why her sister was leaving but she didn't stop her. When Zelena looked down on Roland, sitting next to her, his expression showed disappointment and sadness. "But we haven't ordered deserts yet!" He noticed; Zelena didn't want to leave that boy, really, but it was still so uncomfortable to be in the presence of everyone… "I know, but I'm on a diet anyways." She smiled.

Roland didn't look convinced but didn't miss the chance to say good bye, reaching out to Zelena and hugging her. As the little boy did that extraordinary thing, the witch could feel his little arms around her neck and his little face upon her hair but couldn't quite figure out what to do. She didn't remember to be hugged by anyone in her whole life… maybe her mother did hug her but she died too soon and Zelena couldn't even remember her face.

After a few moments, the redhead finally figured out what to do and hugged Roland back. It felt to good and so right to do that.

(…)

On her way back, the only sound anyone could hear were Zelena's high heels tapping on the ground. The witch enjoyed the silence, enjoyed not having anyone around her who could judge her or replace her. Who knew someone who craved for attention back then would now take it back?

Zelena stopped walking as she heard something move right behind her. Turning around, it was dark, the streets were empty. But then she saw it: a ball of smoke, flying fast, directed to the sky, but soon it faded away. Her eyes adapting to the dark, she saw a man sitting on the ground, his back against a wall. He was smoking, seemed to be harmless but Zelena didn't dare to approach him without seeing his face.

It would be better to turn around and walk back home. Just as her feet started to move, the man let out a loud laugh.

"The wicked witch alone at night?" He laughed again, but now in a mean way. Zelena turned around but she still couldn't see his face. "Rumor has it you're powerless now, ain't that right?" He asked. Zelena felt her blood running fast, her whole body was heating up and the universe was telling her to kill that idiot. Except he was right; she was powerless. But she could still lie about it.

"I could prove you the rumors are wrong." She threatened with a smile on her face. Suddenly, the man got back on his feet as he threw his cigarette to the ground; however, he looked… drunk. "Be my guest!" Stepping into the light of the moon, Zelena could now see his face as he opened his arms, as if telling her to hit him with whatever spell she had.

That man was very tall and his clothes made justice to his body. His eyes seemed to be green, the kind of green you expect forest to be; but Zelena was too angry to admit he was a good looking man.

The wicked witch walked towards that man and pulled him against the same wall he was previously sitting against, and she wrapped her hands around his neck, very, very tightly. He was now beginning to have trouble breathing but Zelena didn't really care… until he grabbed her wrists and pushed her away, laughing and coughing at the same time.

"I knew it, the famous Wicked Witch of the West is powerless!" Now he was the one walking towards her; the roles had changed and he had his hands around her neck, but he was not actually trying to strangle her. He was just holding her neck, as if he was the one threatening her. Zelena was scared and that was a new feeling; she hadn't been scared for a very long time.

Now face to face with that man, only a few inches away from each other, the witch could see his eyes very clearly. They were surely green, a beautiful kind of green.

"I could kill you with my bare hands, you know that, right Milady?" Now he was starting to use his strength, making his words come to life; Zelena tried to punch him but her body was blocked by his and that man was making it very hard to hurt him. "Oh Milady, I'm sorry to remind you but you're powerless, therefor, harmless. Even if you could hurt me, I already lost everything that I loved. In fact, you can't destroy something that's already broken, now can you?"

* * *

**Next Chapter I will reveal who's this mistery guy! It won't be a very long fic, I'm planning on 10 chapters but I promise you, I will make them worth reading. **

**Thank you so much if you took the time to read this. :)**


	2. Stuck

**Ok everyone, here's the second chapter and this one is a little bit longer, hope you don't mind! Also, keep in mind that English is not my first language and you may find a few grammar mistakes! Anyways, now that you'll find out who's this mistery guy, I chose the version from the novel, not the musical (you'll know what I'm talking about when you see his name) and I'm really excited to tell you his story. :)  
Now, please enjoy!**

* * *

Zelena started to roll her eyes, incapable of breathing, but that's when the man let her go. The witch fell on the floor, coughing so hard she felt like she was going to throw up the dinner. Her neck hurt and Zelena would bet on her life that there were red marks all over it. "You're going to pay for this… I swear, you're gonna regret it…" She said when she finally regained the ability to breathe. Looking up at the man who hurt her, she could see a sad smile on his lips; then, he sat on the floor and lit up another cigarette. "Did you hear me?" Zelena asked, her eyes burning and her body shaking with so much anger. "You're just a drunk man, an idiot who takes out his frustration on innocent women." Not even Zelena could believe her own lie. Innocent, her? Not even a little bit.

Expelling the smoke from his mouth, the man took a moment to look at Zelena, his expression completely numb, as if she wasn't still struggling with the pain he caused her. "You're not innocent. But you're quite beautiful, wicked witch." He said. He was serious. He was so serious. Zelena knew with her whole soul that the drunk man on the ground wasn't making fun of her; he was actually saying she was beautiful. How come in a moment he was strangling her and now he was calling her beautiful? "And you're a freak!" She replied, her eyes wide open, still in chock for what she just heard. "No, I'm Fiyero." He corrected her with a strange smile on his lips. Zelena's expression changed from chock to confusion. "I don't remember asking your name." "Fiyero Tigelaar, in case you want to come after me tomorrow and kill me." He paused. "Oh, wait! You can't."

Zelena could feel her own heartbeat; first it was slow but soon it began to beat so fast she could hear it; she needed her powers back, desperately, otherwise she would go mad without them. It was unbearable to be made fun of, to be the town's clown. She just wanted the world to shut down, to be quiet. _Quiet… quiet,_ she thought, trying to calm herself down.

When her heart was finally silent and Zelena couldn't hear it anymore, the witch got back on her feet while that idiot, Fiyero Tigelaar, was still sitting on the ground, smoking, apparently now completely indifferent to her presence. The redhead started to walk away, directed to her sister's house, but as she did so, she could still hear Fiyero laughing out loud. He was surely a lunatic.

(…)

Zelena woke up to the sound of Roland's laugh. He was probably running through the house being chased by his own father. It was a good thing to wake up to; her sister surely got it all, and Zelena got nothing, as always. She was jealous, of course she was, but without her powers, on the bright side, her jealousy was easier to control (or so she thought). As the witch dragged herself from her bed, Zelena wrapped a white robe around her and left the bedroom, walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

Regina was making pancakes while her boyfriend was singing and dancing around the kitchen with a very happy Roland in his arms. Zelena couldn't help but smile as she said "Good morning". Roland replied with a very loud "Lena!", showing just how happy he was to see her. On the other hand, Robin was looking at her with a worried expression on his face. At first the witch chose to ignore it but when she walked to her sister, Regina gave her the same expression of worry.

"What happened to your neck?" Oh, now she remembered; Zelena's hands tried to cover it but truth is, she didn't even look in the mirror to know how bad it looked, so it was kind of useless to try to cover her neck. "Nothing." She lied, but it wasn't 'nothing'. Regina raised an eyebrow and lowered her voice. "Now the real story, please." She demanded.

"It's nothing, really, I'm fine." Zelena assured, looking down at the pancakes now pilled on a plate. "They smell so good!" "Zelena." That tone of voice was threatening, the tone of voice a mother normally uses when her child is not behaving correctly. Zelena let out a breath, rolling her blue eyes and losing her patience. "Let's just say that I'm an easy target without my powers. Enough of this talk." Those were her last words; suddenly Zelena didn't feel hungry, and so she got back to her bedroom and locked herself inside.

As soon as the redhead reached the bathroom and looked at her own reflection in the mirror, she let out a small gasp of terror; her neck had red marks all over it and not even make up would cover them. She looked miserable. "I don't deserve this." She whispered to herself. Suddenly, her reflection turned from terrified to angry, really angry. Zelena's right hand flew to the mirror and broke it into a million pieces.

The witch ignored her bleeding hand and let herself fall on the floor, desperate and broken. Now there were tears falling from her bright blue eyes. She lost her temper, she totally lost it.

How was she supposed to be good if everyone was still plotting against her, if people refused to give her a second chance? She was trying so, so hard to change but her efforts were in vain. Zelena was empty inside, she never knew what love felt like, or friendship; she raised herself from scratch after her mother died and her dad shut her out; she turned into something evil, wicked, due to everything she had been through but she promised to change! And the surprising thing was that she _was_ actually trying to change, but now… now this. "It's not fair, it's not fair…" she cried in despair. Zelena just wanted to disappear, just wanted to get out of that town.

"Zelena, what have you done?!..." Regina had, somehow, broken into that bedroom but the redhead didn't notice her until she heard little Roland screaming with horror. "Auntie Lena!" "Honey, look away." Regina told little Roland, now lifting her sister from the ground. The brunette quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her sister's hand, giving it a final knot. "We need to get you to the Hospital." She said but Zelena didn't move, she just kept crying.

Placing both her hands around the redhead's face, Regina lowered her voice, trying to get her sister's attention. "You need to calm down, Zelena, right now. You are going to stop crying and you're going to get dressed so we can go to the Hospital." Zelena's blue eyes finally met Regina's, but she still was unable to talk. The tears just kept falling. "Roland saw you covered in blood, he's scared and it's your fault. Now, make it right and stop crying, if not for yourself, for him." She begged. Finally the wicked witch reacted at the mention of Roland. Her eyes widened at the thought of him, scared and worried about her. "Pull yourself together." She thought. "For Roland, pull yourself together."

(…)

After Dr. Whale pulled every piece of glass off Zelena's hand and wrapped it with a bandage, the doctor couldn't help but look at her with certain suspiciousness on his face. "How did this happen?" He asked. Regina, who didn't leave her sister for a minute, was fast to answer. "Just a normal incident in the kitchen, nothing too serious." However, the doctor raised his eyes to meet Zelena's, as if asking her if Regina was telling the truth. The redhead chose to look away, it was the easy way out of that situation.

"Regina, would you mind leaving us just for a few minutes?" Zelena felt her heart skip a beat. Why would the Doctor want to be alone with her? To give her a lecture about how terribly wrong it was to hurt people? If that was the case, that town could use a little originality. "And why would I do that?" Regina asked; the redhead was not even looking at them but she could feel the tension as if it were floating through the air. "Because your… sister… won't be honest with me about what really happened unless you're out of this room."

"What happened is none if your business and I won't-" "It's ok." Zelena interrupted the two of them, finally raising her voice and then, her eyes. Regina was looking down at her with uncertainty, reluctance, incapable of speaking. "It's ok." The witch repeated, this time with a tiny and almost invisible smile on her lips. If Dr. Whale wanted to give her his own speech without audience, she would let him. After all, Regina couldn't and wouldn't protect her forever.

"One minute." Regina warned before she left the room. As soon as the door closed behind her, the Doctor stood right in front of Zelena and looked down on her with eyes filled with… nothing. Absolutely nothing. "I've seen a lot of things, you know, and that" he pointed at Zelena's hands. "That is _not_ an accident." The redhead was quiet, her lips so close together they were starting to hurt. Unable to face the Dr., Zelena lowered her blue eyes to look at her own feet once more.

"Either you did that to yourself by breaking glass or a mirror, or someone did that to you… though I like the first option better. Oh and don't even get me started on those marks all over your neck." Silence. The Dr. let out a small gasp. "I don't want you to confirm my theories; I just wanted to know how you'd react without Regina here." More silence. He let out another gasp, only this time he started to walk towards a cabinet, Zelena's eyes now following him with cautiousness. After a few seconds of looking at the shelves, the Dr. grabbed a small bottle of pills. As his footsteps approached Zelena, the Dr. grabbed her good hand and gave her the small bottle of pills.

"Painkillers. That kind of injury is quite simple but it might still hurt tomorrow." He said. As the witched met his gaze, she felt confused, so, so confused. Why would he gave her painkillers? "You don't have to be nice to me." She said; her voice was shaking. Dr. Whale shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a doctor, it's my job."

"But I hurt you." Zelena stated, confused. "Actually, you didn't. You threw me against a couch." He laughed softly, remembering the unusual circumstances of how he'd met the Wicked Witch, just after Mary Margaret gave birth to her second child. However, Zelena wasn't laughing or smiling. It was still an odd thing to be in the presence of someone who wasn't judging her.

"I'm sorry for… what I did-" "People will forget about what you did after a while. You just have to be patient and, in the meantime, rebuild yourself." He interrupted, smiling gently at the witch. Now she couldn't help it; she was smiling too. "I'll keep that in mind."

(…)

Just as the witch was preparing herself to leave the hospital with her sister by her side, the two of them were surprised by David Nolan. Prince Charming was carrying another man with him and was struggling to keep him straight and awake. "I need help, please!" Little did Regina know the man David was carrying with him was the same man that almost killed her sister last night.

* * *

**Here it is! I hope you liked it and I'm sorry it took me so long to write it (the fact that Zelena is not exactly the fandom's favourite means that many people don't botter to read fics related to her) and I only ask of you to please let me know what you think, please review! :) Tell me all your thoughts, really! Thank you so much for reading and I'll try to post another chapter as soon as I can! **

**Lots of love x**


	3. Temper

**Hey everyone! I had such a hard time writing this chapter, pretty sure i changed the dialogue more than 2 times, and I'm still not satisfied with it; however, I hope you enjoy it, I promise the next one will have just a little more action!**

**_Ps: Apparently, Zelena will be back for season 4! I'm so happy, I hope it's true!_**

* * *

Zelena couldn't move. That man, Fiyero, was tripping over his own feet as he was trying to walk straight; his left arm around David's shoulders wasn't much help. Also, he seemed to be… drunk; _still_ drunk. Did he drink all night? How did David find him? Did Fiyero fall asleep in the middle of the street?

The witch just stood there, numb, watching as Fiyero rolled his eyes and fainted unexpectedly; David, caught by surprised, had no time to grab him, so the two man fell on the floor. Luckily, Dr. Whale was near, rushing to the two men and focusing his attention on Fiyero. After checking his pulse, Dr. Whale yelled for the nurses and everything that followed that moment seemed to unfold at high-speed right before Zelena's eyes.

As Fiyero disappeared through the Hospital doors, the witch couldn't help but wonder, _Is he going to be ok?,_ though she didn't ask it out loud.

"Zelena?" Regina called; the blue eyed witch couldn't seem to turn around to face her sister, her eyes still focused on the door Fiyero had gone through. "Zelena, do you know him?" Yes, she did know him, but should Zelena tell the truth? Regina would not be pleased to know that the man who almost killed her sister was in that hospital; it was better to lie. "Yes, he's a friend…" Regina frowned, turning to David and then to Zelena. "Well, you sure know how to pick them." She replied ironically; at least Regina believed her sister's lie.

"Would you mind if I stayed here? I just wanted to check on him and… make sure he's alright." Truth is, Zelena was a terrible liar, but God knows how the hell she managed to pull that one off to her sister.

(…)

It had been more than one hour since Fiyero had been hospitalized and Zelena was starting to get impatient. The good thing about hospitals, that one in particular, was that no one really cared about your presence or if you weren't exactly a good person; doctors and nurses had only one job: to take care of the patients. Nothing would distract them of that goal.

A few more minutes passed and Dr. Whale finally returned. The moment he saw the witch, Whale stopped walking, looking at her with intrigued eyes. "You're still here?" He asked, approaching the reception desk to fill some papers. Zelena got up and walked towards the Dr.; lowering her voice, she asked "The man who passed out on the floor… how is he?" Taken by surprise, the Dr. stopped writing to look at the witch, his mouth unable to close for a few seconds. "I… ahm, he's fine now. He's resting." As the Dr. watched the witch letting out a small breath of relief, he couldn't help but add another question. "Do you know him?" That question _again_…

"No. I mean… kind of." She replied; somehow, Zelena felt like she could trust Whale, though she still wouldn't tell him the whole truth. "What happened to him?" "Let's just say that he really likes alcohol." He joked with a soft smile on his lips. "David found him sleeping on the streets. Funny thing is, the alcohol wasn't exactly the problem: it was the cold weather that almost got him killed but he'll be fine." Zelena just nodded, now looking down at her own feet. Should she ask Whale to see him? Maybe not…

"You wish to see him?" "Yes please." The words came out of her mouth too fast for her to control them. It was too late to go back now, right?

(…)

Fiyero's room was quite small and the walls were painted in a soft shade of blue that conveyed a strange sense of calm; though the green eyed man was sleeping peacefully in his bed and his skin was now beginning to regain some color, there were some sort of needles stuck to his arms, as well as some wires connected to a weird machine making weird sounds. Zelena had only been to that Hospital once – when she was trying to steal Snow White's baby – and being there again in such different circumstances was rather uncomfortable.

Walking slowly towards the bed, Zelena sat down on a chair right beside it and crossed her legs while she waited. But what exactly was she waiting for.?What was she doing there in the first place? Maybe the witch was simply trying to get away from the residents of Storybrooke and the hospital was the quietest place she could find, or maybe she wanted to get her revenge, or maybe, just maybe, she also wanted to make sure that the green eyed man was alright.

_No._ Forget about that. She had _no clue_ of what she was doing there. She _had_ to leave. _Now_.

Looking down at the man with dark hair, still sleeping and breathing just fine, the witch got up. She was not going to stay there and humiliate herself.

However, just as she prepared herself to go home and opened the door, Zelena heard the man coughing, _waking up._ The witch refused to move, she would not make a sound until Fiyero stopped coughing and maybe, just maybe, would go back to sleep.

"What are you doing here, Milady?" Bloody hell, he was wake _and_ he saw her. Perfect, just perfect.

Closing the door, Zelena turned her head to Fiyero only to find him looking at her with wary eyes. The witch smiled at him, a provocative smile, in fact. "Milady? As I recall, last night you called me Wicked Witch; what's changed?" Faced with that question, Fiyero looked down, perhaps to reflect on last night's events, she thought. When their eyes met again, his were filled with sorrow, maybe even a little bit of shame. "My apologies, Milady, for disrespecting you and hurting you." Oh, so he remembered almost killing her.

Zelena could feel her neck burning up from under the green scarf she was wearing, but she would not take it out. "I don't remember hurting your hand." He noted, his voice so weak and insecure, as if he was afraid he didn't remember almost every detail from last night. Zelena had almost forgotten about her injured hand; looking down at it, she replied. "You didn't." Right after that, her blue eyes turned to meet his. Fiyero seemed to have calmed down now, maybe relieved for not being responsible for _that_ injury. "My apologies." He repeated.

"Being drunk will not excuse your actions." She grumbled in a threatening tone, now starting to walk towards the bottom of his bed. "You almost killed me." She noted; Fiyero was looking at the redhead with contempt, as if he didn't believe what he was being told. "I shall remind you Milady that you were sober when you threatened this town just a few weeks ago, not to mention the fact that you almost killed a baby in order to create a portal to go back in time." Astonished, Zelena widened her eyes. Apparently news travelled fast. "Don't be a hypocrite, Milad-"

"I won't allow you to speak to me like that." Zelena interrupted, trying to keep her voice steady and strong but she failed. Fiyero, however, chose to ignore her. He wasn't afraid of Zelena, he didn't fear her like everyone else did. "Why did you come here, Milady?" He asked calmly.

Stupid question; no answer. What would she say?

Stepping away from his bed, the witch looked down on Fiyero with icy eyes. "Just wanted to make sure you were injured just as badly as I am. Unfortunately, you're not. That's a shame." It wasn't exactly a lie; in fact, Fiyero was starting to get under her skin, he was playing with her emotions and Zelena, in that specific moment, wanted him to be injured. Zelena wanted him to be hurt, destroyed inside, empty, because that's the price you pay for being a bad person.

"You're lying." His lips curved in a winning smile, as if he just _knew_ Zelena _was_ lying to him. "Maybe you wanted to check on me to know if I was ok, not to make sure I was close to my grave, and that's ok Milady. I saw you before I collapsed and if it had been you instead of me, I would have checked on you too." His words were true; he was not making it up just to make Zelena feel better. He was genuine and honest, which made it even harder for the witch to hate him.

As if reading her thoughts, a tired smile started to show on his lips as he added "Don't be so hard on yourself, Milady."

"Don't call me that." Strange thing he kept calling her 'milady' while the other night 'wicked witch' seemed to be her real name and the only thing Fiyero would call her. He was now frowning, slightly confused. "I'm just being polite." "I don't need you to be polite."

Those were her last words before Zelena left the room and walked herself home. It sure was a bad idea to check on that man, but little did the witch know that, just as she closed the door and Fiyero watched her through the window, he was smiling softly as he whispered "Your humanity is starting to show, Wicked Witch."

* * *

**I'm so insecure about this one; it's one of those chapters in which you have to settle what's going on in order to continue. Well, please review and tell me If I should continue writing this fic. :) **

**Lots of love x**


	4. Courage

**Hey guys! I was not going to post a new chapter today but since it's my birthday (June 8th) I decided to do so! :) Thank you SO MUCH for all you nice and loving reviews, you sure made me want to keep writing this fic. You guys fill my heart with joy, thank you SO MUCH for not giving up on me. :') Please enjoy!**

* * *

Zelena was not the biggest fan of books, at least not the big ones, but given the fact that everyone in Storybrooke hated her and didn't want to see her around, sometimes she would just stay at home and read a book. Her sister recommended her 'Jane Eyre', "A classic," she said with a smile "You're going to love it, we should have more of these back in our land."

And Regina was right. Zelena was loving that book. In fact, the witch was amazed by the human writing; that one in particular would write with such grace, even when her characters were slightly damaged. They would rely on love, they believed it was the only thing keeping the world breathing and that was such a beautiful and sincere thing to believe in. She never believed in love or sympathy, _never_, not after everything the world had thrown at her; however, everything seemed to be falling into place – although _very slowly_.

Zelena started reading it the previous day, the same day she had visited Fiyero at the hospital, and she was only a few pages away of finishing it.

To be honest, the witch, laying on the ground right next to the sofa, was so into that book that she almost didn't notice her sister approaching her. "Your friend is at the door." She said with a judging look on her face. At first the redhead was confused; she didn't have any friends apart from Roland, Robin and Dr. Whale and since the first two were out for ice cream, the odds would point to the Doc.

But that's when it hit her; Regina was friends with Whale, so it wasn't him either. It was obviously Fiyero.

Lifting herself from the ground, the redhead marked the book with a finger and sat down on the couch next to her. "You mean Fiyero?" She asked; her sister just nodded, rolling her eyes. "What does he want?" "I don't know, he just asked to see you."

Well, Zelena sure didn't wish to see him but she didn't have a choice, now did she? If she didn't want her sister to know Fiyero was the one who almost strangled her, she had to go with the flow.

Still holding her book, the redhead walked to the door with her sister behind her and as she opened it, a much healthier Fiyero was standing in front of her but that look in his eyes, the look of despair, would never leave him. However, he forced a smile, God knows where he found the strength to do that. "Milady, good afternoon." "What can I do for you?" The witch asked nicely, only because she was in the presence of her sister. Fiyero seemed to understand her little game as he too lowered his voice to a playful tone. "Would you like to go for a walk with me? Or maybe dinner? I wanted to thank you for checking on me yesterday."

Zelena could feel her sister rolling her eyes subtly. "I don't feel like going out." She replied; however, it was Regina who was now raising her voice. "If you guys go out for dinner tonight, I suggest your friend to drink water instead of wine."

(…)

Just a few minutes after the two of them were far away from Regina's house, Zelena finally found the courage to speak up. The witch stopped walking but Fiyero didn't seem surprised. In fact, as he crossed his arms upon his chest, the soft smile on his lips could tell he saw that coming.

"How did you find me?" The redhead asked with fiery eyes. The man in front of her shrugged his shoulders with indifference. "People talk." "But why did you want to see _me_? I doubt it was just to thank me, we both know I _wasn't_ checking on you yesterday." Fiyero's green eyes lit up with contentedness as he smiled – the witch had a soft spot on her heart and no one would tell him otherwise, not even her. "Right, Milady."

The witch frowned. "You're wasting my time. What do you want?"

The smile on Fiyero's lips soon disappeared as the redhead spit those words with her icy tone of voice. Now hiding his hands inside the pockets of his leather jacket, the green eyed man let out a small sigh, possibly trying to find his own courage - or what was left of it.

"I came to you to properly apologize." Zelena's whole body froze with fear, or maybe astonishment. She could feel her hands shaking and it surely wasn't from the cold. Fiyero was looking at her straight in the eye and, for a moment, he lost the words he had so carefully kept inside his mouth.

Her eyes were so blue; not like the ocean, but like the sky, soft and peaceful, even though he knew that woman was a storm inside.

"Ahm, I-I know you'll never forgive me." He paused, gazing at her and evaluating the expression on her face. She was so surprised that her bottom lip was starting to shiver. "A man who would hurt a woman, even if she's not the kindest person in the world… well, that man deserved no forgiveness." Zelena was now looking down and Fiyero didn't quite figure out why for a few seconds. "I'm not saying you're not kind, I'm sure you are, you just… you shut people out, Milady."

Zelena's blue eyes widened with shock; she was speechless. She didn't shut people out; people shut her out, not the other way around. "Don't pretend you know me, because you don't. You don't know half of it." Her voice was shaking and in that moment, Fiyero just knew he was sinking and the opportunity to make it all up to Zelena was gone.

"Then tell me." He dared; probably not the best choice of words he came up with but. Zelena was now looking at him as if he was a lunatic. "I barely know you, you almost killed me, and now you want to get to know me?" Now it was Fiyero who was speechless; that woman was too cold and he was starting to think that no one would ever melt all that ice.

Surprisingly and without a single warning, she turned around; she was walking away from him but Fiyero was not done yet. _No_.

He took a deep breath, regaining his courage, and finally he raised his voice.

"If you push me away, you'll be alone, Milady." She stopped. '_Gotcha_', he thought. "Everyone in this town hates you and here I am, actually apologizing for what I did to you and actually trying _something_."

She turned to him, her blue eyes now shining brightly, as if she was trying not to cry, but the witch said no word. She would let him finish.

Fiyero started walking slowly towards her. "Milady, I don't deserve your forgiveness but give me a chance to make it all up to you. I was drunk, I wasn't thinking, I…" He was now in front of her again, face to face. Her bottom lip was shaking, her beautiful blue eyes shining.

She was _so_ beautiful.

"Milady, give me a chance and you won't have to be alone anymore. I'll be your friend."

Fiyero's words were so full of honesty and kindness that the witch took a deep breath before she could answer him. Well, what exactly was she going to answer him? She was proud, cold and distant; how would a person like that let him in?

Lowering her eyes, Zelena whispered "Alright."

And after that, once more, she left him; only this time she didn't use cold words. She used a normal and nice word and, too ashamed to even look at him, so vulnerable, the witched turned around and walker herself back home.

(…)

"I need some help." Fiyero was at the library; it was early in the morning and half the town was still asleep but the woman behind the desk seemed to be wide awake. She was a brunette with small blue eyes and her soft smile was kind and generous. "Are you looking for something in particular?" She asked. Fiyero looked around, confused. "I-I need a book for a friend."

The smile on that woman's lips widened, recognizing his nervousness maybe from past experiences. "It's none of my business; I'm just guessing that 'friend' is a girl, right?" The man nodded. "I'm still trying to get to know her but maybe a book about hope or… I don't know… nice things, I guess. Happy endings." "I think I can help you."

The woman got up and went looking for whatever book she was thinking of and when she got back, she didn't even bother to write down its name or whatsoever, which was kind of strange given the fact that they were at a library. Raising his eyebrow, Fiyero accepted the book with reluctance.

"Aren't you going to write down my name or…?" "You can return it whenever you want. Just make sure you tell me if that special girl liked it."

* * *

**I LOVED writing this one! Hope you like it too, please review! Also, if you want bigger chapters just say the word, because the only reason I don't make them bigger is because I don't want you to get bored! **

**Lots of love! x**


	5. Change

**Hey everyone! First of all, THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! Secondly, I'm so sorry, I've been away for far too long. The previous week was terrible, and the next one will be as well (ah, the student life...). Howeverrrrr, I have a new chapter for you guys. It's not that long because what I'm planning to post next will be... ****_big_****, in every sense of the word. I think you'll be pleased with what I'm planning for the next one. :) But until them, here's a little tease.  
**

* * *

The wicked witch woke up with a soft knock on the door. At first she ignored it but then she realized it was Roland. "Auntie Lena!" He yelled, knocking one more time at the wooden door. "Just a second, dear." The witch replied as she crawled from under the sheets and got up. Her footsteps were lazy and careless but still Zelena found her way to the door. As she opened it, little Roland was lifting a book in the air as he jumped with excitement. "It's for you!"

Zelena had just woken up, therefor, her brain wasn't working properly just yet; as she raised an eyebrow, beautiful little Roland handed her the book with a huge smile on his face. There was a post-it on the cover of the book and there was something written in it.

_« Yesterday I saw you with a book. I hope you'll like this one. Fiyero. »_

If Zelena was confused when she woke up, now there was no possible word to describe how she was feeling; maybe astonished or frightened would cover it. "Uhm… '_Silver linings playbook'_…" she whispered, running her pale fingers through the cover. Another book written by a human, possibly, but she would give it a try as soon as she finished Jane Eyre.

Fiyero was really trying to get to know her after all.

(…)

"Your _friend_ stopped by." Regina announced as her older sister entered the kitchen, the word 'friend' pronounced in a serious and unpleasant tone. Zelena rolled her eyes as she pulled a chair and sat down at the table. "Good morning to you too, sister." She grumbled but Regina seemed to ignore it. "Roland gave you the book he left, right? I'd say he's either just being nice or falling for you; I like the first option better, if you'd ask me."

"Well, it's none of your business, thank you very much. We're friends, that's all." Now it wasn't a complete lie, since both of them were actually trying to build… something similar to a friendship.

"If you ever invite him for dinner let me know so I can hide the wine in some place safe." Those drinking jokes were so lame and unnecessary, the witch thought. "Would you please stop?" Oh no, she wouldn't. "You probably know better than all of us that your Fiyero friend has a drinking problem." That one was delivered in a gravelly tone of voice, probably the same Regina used when she was about to kill someone – back when she was the Evil Queen, that is.

"Bloody hell, let it go, Regina." Zelena was starting to feel a bit angry, maybe because she felt like no one else was allowed to insult Fiyero except her (which was kind of a weird thought, wasn't it?).

"Just looking out for you, sister." Yes, sure, except Zelena was a grown up and she knew exactly how to take care of herself – or at least she _thought_ she knew.

"By the way, that book he gave you, there's a movie about it, I bet it's way more interesting than the actual book." After her sister taught her what movies were just a couple weeks ago and made her watch a few, Zelena concluded that she liked movies; however, thinking of the book Fiyero gave her, the witch wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, right? Plus, it wasn't exactly a big book; she would probably finish reading it in two day.

"I'll stick to the books, thank you for the advice." The witch replied with a fake joyful tone.

As soon as she finished her breakfast, Zelena ran to her bedroom, jumped to the bed and finished Jane Eyre in just half an hour. It was a good book, very well written, but the minute she grabbed her new one and gazed down at the cover, she feared she wouldn't be able to put it down for a long time.

(…)

She was right. She was _so_ right.

It took her all day and all night to finish it. The first few chapters were boring – let's be honest, that guy Pat was such an ass, chasing after a woman who no longer loved him – but the minute the girl Tiffany showed up with her strong attitude and her peculiar personality, Zelena couldn't help but smile. She would have been great friends with that Tiffany girl.

It was almost seven in the morning when Zelena finished reading the book, immediately falling asleep with her arms wrapped around it. That night – or should I say, that day – she slept peacefully. In fact, she even _dreamed_ which was something that wouldn't happen to her very often.

While she was dreaming, she saw a man with eyes as green as the forest, a smile that would embarrass the sun for shining brighter than it; she was dreaming of Fiyero and even though she wouldn't admit it, not even in her own dreams, mostly because he gave her a strange feeling of… warmth, maybe.

It was a very comfortable feeling.

(…)

That afternoon, just as soon as Zelena woke up, she practically ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Then, she picked a nice outfit – a green dress all glued to her body, her own black cloak and, finally, black high heels – and as she looked at herself reflected in the mirror, the witch liked what she saw.

Zelena had a hard time finding Fiyero; in fact, she wandered around town for almost one hour until she finally saw him leaving Granny's with a cup of coffee in his hand. When their eyes met, the man stopped walking – he noticed Zelena had a soft smile on her lips but he doubted she was even aware of that. "Milady."

She frowned – but still that slight glimpse of a smile wouldn't leave her lips. "I have a name, you know that, right?" Fiyero didn't answer, he just kept looking at the woman who was now walking up to him; she handed him a book. When Fiyero laid eyes on it, he realized it was the same book he had left for her just the other morning. He felt disappointed; maybe Zelena hadn't read it but, on the other hand, why would she be smiling?

"You didn't like it, Milady?"

"I did, I finished it last night… or maybe this morning, it was almost dawn." Fiyero widened his eyes with surprise but he didn't doubt her for a second; the glow in her blue eyes was real, sincere.

"Find me another book." The witch demanded; the large man widened his eyes once again, only this time he smiled with amusement. "I see I created a monster." Zelena blushed, lowering her eyes to the ground. "I liked that girl from the book. Tiffany. She was quite extraordinary, she knew exactly what she wanted and she fought for it." Fiyero had no idea of what she was talking about but her voice would express so much passion that he didn't dare to stop her. "Pat was a bit of a jerk, kinda made me want to punch him sometimes but… Tiffany liked him, that's what really matters, right?"

Her beautiful blue eyes looked for his, except Fiyero had no idea of what to reply. "Ahm…I-I don't…" He stuttered. What the hell, who was he trying to fool? The green eyed man let out a small gasp as he lowered his eyes to the book on his hand. "I didn't read it, Milady."

When the man looked up to meet her gaze, he felt relieved for there wasn't any disappointment on her face, only embarrassment.

"Oh… well…" Zelena paused; it seemed like she was having an argument with herself, but Fiyero waited patiently. She was a beautiful witch to look at.

"My sister told me there's a movie about it; would you like to watch it?" The words came out of her mouth too quickly and the green eyed man feared he handn't listened correctly at first. She was inviting him to watch a movie. With _her_ – even though that part hadn't been spoken out loud. Fiyero wasn't able to control a playful smile to show up on his lips. He stared at the redhead without knowing exactly what to say.

Suddenly and maybe due to the lack of response, Zelena let out a small 'oh'.

"Maybe you don't know what movies are… it's like a lot of picture moving, you know, except you can actually hear the actors talki-" Milady, I know what a movie is. I've been here for quite some time." He interrupted. Zelena's cheeks were turning red again. "But I'd love to watch that movie _with you_." Fiyero added.

Before Zelena left, she gave him the pleasure of seeing her beautiful (and breathtaking) smile – a genuine smile, that is. Fiyero swore he could feel butterflies in his stomach. That witch was surely one of a kind.

"Excuse me, Sir." The green eyed man was startled by a hoarse voice; he was sure he knew that voice from someplace else, only he wasn't sure _where from_. When Fiyero turned around, just outside of Granny's, in front of the door, there was a man. He was kind of old, not much though, and he was holding a cane to keep himself steady. He was the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin.

Fiyero was starting to remember; almost a month ago, during the witch fight at the main square - back when Zelena was still wicked – the green eyed man remembered the Dark One; he was under Zelena's control and, back then, he surely wasn't happy about it.

The wizard was looking down at Fiyero with spiteful eyes, so filled with hatred and wickedness. "I couldn't help but notice you were talking with the Wicked Witch." He said, now taking one step at the time, walking towards Fiyero.

"She's not wicked anymore." The green eyed man answered firmly; however, the Dark One laughed – an evil laugh. "A snake may change her skin at some point but her nature will never change."

* * *

**Tchanaaaaaan! Not my best one, I know, but the next chapter is going to be so much better! I promise! :)**  
**Now, If you like Teen Wolf (more specifically, Derek) take a look at my new fic if you'd like. & finally, don't forget to review because when you guys let me know what you think, believe it or not, you actually motivate me to write!**

**Ok, I'm done for today! :) Lots of love! **


	6. Betrayal

**HELLO GUYYYS, it's been a long time! But good knew, I finished my exams and I'll all yours now, which means, more chapters on the way! Now, this one... please keep in mind that this Fiyero is the one from the novel, not the musical.  
For those of you who have no clue of who he is, you will now be faced with a little of his past. :) &&& DON'T MIND THE MISTAKES, i always feel the need to tell you this because english is not my first language... AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW COVER OF THE FIC! :P ok, enough of this talk, enjoyyyy!**

_**(song suggestion: surrender (piano version), digital daggers)**_

* * *

"Regina, is that really necessary?" The former Evil Queen was locking every bottle of wine existent in that house in a cabinet and the look on her face was of pure amusement.

The reason why she was acting that way? Simple. Zelena had finally found the guts to ask Fiyero to watch a movie with her, more specifically, "Silver Linings Playbook" – after Regina had given her permission to bring him to her house, of course. Oh, and obviously, when the blue eyed witch said the word "movie" followed by "Fiyero", her younger sister couldn't help but tease her. "Are you sure that Fiyero guy is _just_ your friend? It sounds like a date to me." Well, it sure wasn't.

Zelena still remembered the night they'd met, when she almost got strangled to death; even the thought of it would make her neck burn and ache. But truth is, she also remembered the sorrow and regret in Fiyero's eyes when he apologized to her – more than once, actually -, or the way he would smile at her as if he were looking at a piece of art. After all, Zelena knew with her whole soul that despite the rusty spots in his past, Fiyero was kind, pure at heart, full of good intentions.

She could sense it and she was certain of her beliefs. When you live for too long in the shadows, when your whole existence is made of envy and pain, you start to recognize what's good and what's bad with only one look.

And he was _good_.

When Regina had finally hidden every bottle of wine in that house, the brunette crossed her arms above her chest and turned her head to her sister. Her smile disappeared as she evaluated the redhead's outfit. "Why would you wear _that_ for a date?" Zelena let out a sigh; god, she was so tired of that topic of conversation. "It's_ not_ a date and that's precisely why I'm dressed casually."

The redhead was wearing blue jeans, a plain white shirt, a denim jacket and – as always – black high heels. She felt comfortable. Regina didn't seem to think that way and was just about to complain when both sisters heard little Roland laughing at the top of his lungs. The adorable kid was being held by his father, who would occasionally lift him in the air, causing him to laugh even harder.

When Robin finally put his son down, the little boy immediately ran to Regina while still laughing and tried to hide behind her. The merry man laid hands on his hips and smiled at Regina. "We were playing Hide and Seek, but I presume he doesn't know the rules quite well." Regina laughed and turned around to her stepson. "Honey, your father is supposed to cover his eyes before you hide." "He did that upstairs. Papa is really good at this game. I was hiding under the bed but papa scared me and then I ran away but he caught me."

Zelena, who was sitting on the couch, couldn't help but smile at beautiful Roland.

She would never have that; a family of her own, her kids (a girl and a boy, please) running around the house or a husband that would bring her flowers every morning. Zelena wanted her own happy ending so badly but it was just out of reach; it was nothing but a wish, a dream. Villains don't deserve happy endings, right?

And that's when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, must be your_ date_!" Regina said, looking at her older sister with a grin. Zelena sighed. "I swear, if I hear that word again…" "Just go open the door; you don't want to keep him waiting, do you?"

When the redhead finally reached the door and opened it, there was Fiyero, standing just a few feet away from her. There was something different about him, she thought. Same leather jacket, same messy hair, same shoes… and there it was: a green scarf. Zelena had never seen him wearing a scarf but it looked good on him, especially given the fact that its color matched with his eyes.

"Milady." He greeted with a smile. Before Zelena had the chance to reply, the dark-haired man handed her a red rose – he had been hiding it behind his back. The witch was speechless, completely caught by surprise; she could actually feel her heartbeat accelerating. Oh lord, why would he bring her a rose? "You… why?" Those words came out practically as a whisper. Fiyero's grin turned into a sad smile. "Clearly you're not used to people being nice to you."

No, she wasn't, and he knew it very well. The thing is, Zelena had spent so much time counting her sins that she ran out of number – and we all know that numbers are infinite. She was so focused on that, so clouded by her past, that when someone showed any sign of compassion, instead of embracing it, she would ask 'why?'.

Lowering her eyes to the red rose, still handed to her, Zelena leaned in and grabbed it carefully. She immediately felt its scent; so soft and sweet (who would say she'd like any of those things).

"Thank you." She murmured, finally lifting her eyes to meet Fiyero's. He seemed happier, maybe even proud of his conquest – awakening the light inside Zelena's heart, the light she had no freaking clue she even had.

"Come in." She said after a few seconds. As Fiyero walked by her, there was another scent floating through the air. It was his scent. He was using more perfume than usual…

_"__Bloody Hell…"_ she thought, looking down at the red rose. Fiyero was very well dressed, he gave her a rose and now, more perfume than usual. Regina was right. _"I'm on a date."_

(…)

Fiyero knew a lot about that land without magic. Somehow, he managed to connect a laptop to the huge TV on the living room so they could see the movie with better quality. While he was doing that, Zelena got rid of her high heels and sit on the couch, hugging her legs against her chest, waiting…

"Almost… let me just find the movie…" He whispered. After a while, he finally clicked on one of the folders and the movie started. "You want me to turn off the lights?" He asked while he got up. Zelena nodded. When the black-haired man got back, he sat next to her but kept a safe distance, more than forty centimeters, for sure. He got rid of his leather jacket, folded it and placed it on his lap.

His scent was all over the place and Zelena wanted to punch herself in the face for loving it so much. All men should smell just as good as Fiyero.

"Milady?" He called – even in the dark, she could still see his eyes glowing. However, his voice showed some concern. "Is there something wrong?" He asked. Zelena raised an eyebrow. "No, why?" The man laughed softy. "Because you've been looking at me since the moment I sat down." Despite his playful and relaxed tone, Zelena immediately shrunk in her own seat, holding her legs a little bit tighter, her chin upon her knees.

She dared not say a word until she saw the characters from her book on the big screen, coming to life.

All through the movie Zelena couldn't help but point at the screen or even yell at the characters, especially Pat. He was getting on her nerves. "Oh God, you're such a creep, Pat… there's Tiffany, she's amazing!... that's my girl… oh no, Pat, what are you doing?..."

She wouldn't notice but this time it was Fiyero looking at her; he was completely amazed by the redhead, so focused on that movie and almost unaware of his presence. Zelena was beautiful, he thought; oh lord, he wished everyone could see her like that.

"Well, it was different in the book, that last scene…" Zelena whispered when the movie finished. The witch frown, except her expressions almost seemed to belong to a child whose mom had just grounded her. The green eyed man chucked. "I liked it." He said. Zelena turned her head to him and frowned again. "It was ok."

Silence. The lights were still turned off and the only sound filling that room was the ending credits of the movie.

Zelena found herself wondering about that man; Fiyero… that was a strange name, wasn't it? Maybe he had been born in another realm.

As if reading her thoughts, Fiyero turned to her with an eyebrow raised. "What's wrong?" He asked. At first, Zelena wasn't sure if she could just ask him something like that. But well, they barely knew each other and if Fiyero really wanted to be her friend, maybe he wouldn't mind telling her about his past.

Clearing her throat, the witch made herself more comfortable on the couch and crossed her legs. "I was just wondering… I still don't know who you are." The black haired man lowered his eyes with a soft smile dancing on his lips. "You don't want to know, Milady." "I do." She almost interrupted causing him to immediately look at her, slightly confused (and maybe a little frightened).

"Please tell me. If you really want to be my friend, knowing about each other's past is one of the friendship requirements." She just made that up; what did she know about friendship, really? However, Fiyero let out a soft sigh.

There was something about Zelena's laugh - or maybe it was the uncommon softness in her eyes – that convinced Fiyero to talk, to actually put the cards on the table for the very first time in his life. He took a deep breath.

"I-I was an Arjiki prince who managed to escape to the Enchanted Forest just a few days before the curse brought us all here." He started; evaluating Zelena's expression, she looked a bit disappointed. "Everyone's a royal but me…" He heard her murmur. However, she shook her head, as if trying to focus on the conversation again.

"Why… why did you escape? If you really were a prince, why would you give it all up? I wouldn't."

Fiyero didn't know much about the Wicked Witch of the West; all he knew was that she threatened everyone in that town and almost killed an innocent baby in order to cast another curse. Maybe she had been just a normal peasant, one of those who crave recognition but doesn't realize the weight of it.

Fiyero sighed. "When you're unhappily married, gold and diamonds start to lose their value." "You are married?" Zelena raised an eyebrow; her soft blue eyes were cold again. "Yes, but before you judge me, let me finish Milady."

Zelena sat straight and crossed her arms above her chest. She felt… betrayed? No, that wasn't it, but she felt… _something_. It was something bad, something that would leave her heart a little colder. Oh lord, what the bloody hell was she feeling?

"We had three kids: Irji, Manek and Nor." The bad feeling just kept growing as the witch widened her eyes and raised her voice with surprise. "You have kids?" "Milady, they hated me from the moment they were born. Sometimes I would hold them in my arms and they would just… cry."

Fiyero's eyes would transmit nothing but regret and pain, only this time he didn't have to tell her the ending of that story. Zelena already knew it.

"You left your kids." She looked angry, he thought. In fact, Zelena was more than angry. She was utterly sad, resentful at the world.

Why would any parent leave their kids? Didn't they know that later, the kids would eventually think to themselves '_wasn't I good enough?_' and that question would haunt them for the rest of their existence? Didn't they know that? That's the worst curse possible, losing someone against your will.

Those poor children…

"I had no choic-" "Yes you did." She interrupted; her voice was as cold as ice. Ah, there she was, the Wicked Witch rising. "You had a choice but you still chose to leave them."

Fiyero had no clue of what was unlocking all that anger.

He immediately regretted telling Zelena all of that; not because of her unexpected reaction, no, he could handle her, but because there was something in her past, something dark, that he had awakened. He regretted making her feel angry.

"Maybe I should go." And he did. Zelena didn't even try to stop him.

That feeling? Oh yes, betrayal. Yes. It surely was betrayal.

* * *

**HERE IT ISSSSS! I feel so bad for Zelena ughhh, but I promise Fiyero will make it up for her. :)))) Thank you so much for all your support, please keep reviewing! **

**Lots of love! x**


	7. Sincere

**Hey everyone! Once again, I'm super late! I wrote this chapter a long time ago but I've been away from home for almost two weeks (festivals - omg i saw the arctic monkeys -, college stuff, blablabla) so yeah, please forgive me! Ok, so we're almost at the ending of the Fic (10 chapters) just like I planned (which makes me kinda sad, because now I wish Fiyero was part of OUAT... and Zelena too of course. Anywayyyyssss, here it is. Hope you'll like it. :)**

**(song suggestion: ****_snow ghosts - and the world was gone_****)**

* * *

One week had passed and Zelena feared she was turning green again - at least on the inside.

Every time she looked at her sister, smiling and laughing with her boyfriend along with Roland… oh goodness, she wanted their happiness so badly. At some point, the emotional pain turned physical; her hands were always curled in fists and good thing she didn't get out of that house, otherwise she wasn't sure of what she might have done to the citizens calling her names or looking at her with disgust.

She was powerless but not completely useless. And that's what frightened her the most. There's still a lot you can do without magic. Knifes and guns are always an option for the desperate.

Even little Roland noticed there was something wrong with Zelena. "Are you sad, auntie Lena?" He asked her one night, his sweet brown eyes filled with concern. Zelena turned her back on him without saying a word. She regretted it deeply. Her sweet Roland was innocent in all of that but she couldn't help it. Zelena was losing herself again, all because of a stupid self-centered drunk man who was too much of a coward to leave his kids without even saying goodbye.

Zelena never had the chance to meet her real mother and even despite everything Regina said about her – that Cora was a terrible person who would only find happiness in destruction – Zelena couldn't care less. Cora was_ still_ her mother and parents don't abandon their kids. _Never_. It's cruel and it leaves nothing but open wounds.

Regina tried to reach out to her sister right after Fiyero left that night, but Zelena couldn't even look at her. "What happened? Did he hurt you?" "I really don't want to talk right now." She replied sharply, making her way to her bedroom, but Regina knew better and followed Zelena. "What happened?" This time she wasn't using her nice and understanding tone; this time Regina sounded really angry, demanding an answer. "If that drunk touched you I swear I will have him arrested." Maybe he should be arrested, only not in that land, but in Oz. Better yet, he could just be sent back to his stupid land, back to the kids he left behind. "He didn't do anything, get out of my room."

One week had passed and Zelena was now sitting by the window; it was almost midnight, the streets were empty, and so was her heart. Her hands were shaking and it wasn't because of the cold weather; to be quite honest, her whole body was shaking, trying to contain all the anger, but it was so, _so_ hard.

As the witch looked at herself reflected on the glass, she realized she was crying; not the panicky kind of crying, but the silent type. It was too hard fighting with herself all the time, trying to defeat her bad roots, the same ones that grew with her. How do you get over all the anger? How do you put it behind your back?

Suddenly, Zelena remembered Tiffany, her favorite fictional character. Tiffany, who used to be happy and joyful, had to deal with the sudden death of her husband, and the worst part was that she blamed herself for his accident; she turned into a cold woman, she tried to replace her husband with one night stands and then, she treated people like crap, even the ones who cared about her – like her sister. Either way, even surrounded by nothing but pain and despair, Tiffany never lost sight of who she was. Of course she made some bad choices along the way but, at some pointed, she figured it all out. Tiffany managed to make it all work.

Maybe Tiffany, someone who wasn't even real, would turn out to be the perfect role model, some sort of anchor. Tiffany represented everything Zelena wished to be. Despite her bad traits, her cold heart and her terrible past, she _wanted_ to improve herself and _be good_.

"_Evil isn't born, it's made. And so is good."_ She remembered her sister telling her.

Maybe it was time to get out of that house. Maybe she would just go for a walk to the docks. Maybe she would stay there until sunrise.

(…)

The sound of the waves hitting the rocks was surprisingly calming, just the thing she needed to find a little bit of peace.

Zelena walked down the old wooden stairs that led to a small beach and before jumping to the sand, she got rid her shoes, leaving them behind, one of them on the stairs and the other… well, she wasn't sure because it was dark but it didn't matter. It was lost somewhere.

The redhead walked carefully on the cold sand for a few minutes, playing with the small grains with her feet and throwing them around, just like little kids do. After a while Zelena sat down, hugged her legs against her chest and looked at the dark horizon. The moon was slightly hidden that night but the stars provided enough light for her to still see the waves crashing on the shore.

Zelena wondered for how she had been there, alone and listening to the waves, feeling the wind cradling her, but she hoped it was still hours away from the sunrise. She wished for the night to never fade away. She wished time would freeze and maybe then everything would fall into place.

Just as the redhead was starting to close her eyes, slowly laying down on the sand and falling asleep, she heard a voice. Fiyero's voice. "Milady!"

No, it couldn't be him. It was a dream – no, a nightmare. It simply _couldn't_ be him.

Oh, but she was wrong.

"Milady, we need to talk." Her blue eyes widened with shock as she looked around; it took her a while to see the dark silhouette approaching her. Despite the shock and anger, Zelena noticed the way Fiyero was walking and stumbling on his own feet. Constantly.

"Milady, you forgot your shoes." He was drunk. Oh dear lord, he was completely wasted; it was a surprise he wasn't carrying a bottle of wine with him as well.

Returning to her senses, Zelena got up and took a step back. "How did you find me? Are you stalking me?" She demanded an answer but by the time she pronounced those words, Fiyero found his way to the place where she was standing. Just a few feet away from each other, Zelena noticed how tired he looked. His green eyes were dark, and it wasn't because it was nighttime. He looked devastated and smelled of alcohol.

"Milady, your sister came to me a few nights ago and I thought she was going to kill me." He laughed but it wasn't a happy laugh. He sounded really sad. "She told me to fix what I broke and I'm here to do that. I don't know what I did wrong and I want you to tell me so we can work things out." Then, he looked her straight in the eye and handed her her shoes.

Zelena felt like crying. She was still so angry at him. She wanted to punch him, or to cast a spell on him, but on the other hand, what would she gain with that? Nothing. Just more anger.

Accepting her shoes, Zelena looked away and walked past Fiyero without saying a single word, just like she did with Roland a week ago. However, Fiyero was not a child like Roland, which meant he wouldn't give up that easily.

"Great, do that; run away from me, that's what you do best, isn't it Zelena?" She stopped walking, not because he insulted her but because it was the first time he was calling her by her name. He would always call her 'milady' and to hear him saying her name, her _real_ name, was so strange. And frightening.

Turning around to face him, Zelena raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? _Who are you_ _to tell me_ _that_? You're the one who ran away. You ran away from your kids. What kind of person does that?" She spit those words with such cruelness and anger that she feared her skin was turning green again. Actually, Zelena looked down to her hands only to make sure. Nop, still pale.

Fiyero didn't answer; he just stood there, starring at the redhead. She shook her head, as if trying to push away a bad thought, and turned away once more. She tried to walk away quickly but, surprising her, Fiyero caught her and grabbed her upper arm.

"I didn't leave them-" "You did!" She yelled, freeing herself from him abrutly and taking a few steps back.

"I grew up with a loving woman who claimed to be my mother but when she died and left me with her husband – who was nothing but cruel to me -, he told me the truth." Oh lord, Zelena needed to let it all out. "He told me they found me when I was still a baby and that they took care of me. My _real_ mother abandoned me, just like you did with your kids. And look how I turned out to be!" Zelene was now crying and yelling, her voice turning hoarse and weak. She threw her shoes to the ground and pointed at herself with one of her hands. "_This_, this is what your kids will turn out to be. They will be selfish, envious and evil, and it will be _all your fault._"

Zelena imagined little kids with green eyes and dark hair, just like Fiyero, and she felt sorry for them; no, she wished they wouldn't turn out to be like her. She wished they would turn out to be good kids, even though she wouldn't say it out loud. No way. Fiyero needed to hear her, to be faced with the possibility that his kids might have grown with anger and cruelness in their hearts.

All because of him.

At first the dark-haired man didn't answer. He just looked at Zelena with sadness in his eyes. Then, he smiled and looked down to the sad. "You're wrong." He replied, looking back up at the witch. "They may not have me but they have a mother and I can assure you, she is an amazing mother. You see, Zelena-" Fiyero was now walking towards her, occasionally stumbling on his own feet. "Your mother _left_ you but someone else _found_ you and took care of you, _loved you._"

Fiyero placed both his hands on her shoulders but Zelena shook them away once more. He sighed. "When that woman died, I assume she left you with a shitty father, and that was the problem. You were left with no one to look up to. No one to guide you." They were close; so close that Zelena felt his warm breath on her face; it smelled of alcohol but she was too angry to care.

"Zelena, my kids have an amazing mother, they're not alone. But _you were_. They will never be evil or cruel. They will be marvelous!" He was now laughing with joy. Zelena wanted to wrap her hands around his neck and strangle him; to prevent that from happening, she just turned around and walked away.

This time Fiyero didn't follow her. Instead, he shouted. "I wish you were my wife."

Zelena felt her whole body freezing and suddenly she had no clue of how to breathe. That must have been one of the side effects of alcohol: saying things you don't feel... right?

"I wish I had married you instead of my wife; I would have chased away all the darkness in your heart." Zelena felt tears streaming down her face but still she couldn't move. Without a warming, Fiyero's hand touched her shoulder carefully, asking for permission to look at her.

Finally face to face, the green eyed man gazed upon the redhead,who was crying silently. Goddamn it, she was beautiful; even with tears falling from her blue eyes, she was still _so_ beautiful.

"Oh, Milady…" he sighed, his thumb caressing her cheek softly, cleaning away the tears. She didn't push him away; in fact, Zelena didn't even move, she just stood there, looking at him, frightened, in disbelief. "… with you, I would be _so_ careful."

He meant it. He meant every single word; Fiyero was well aware of being drunk but he was also aware of the weight of his words and how truthful they were. Alcohol is well known for making you speak whatever is in your heart.

His eyes were now focused on her beautiful lips; Fiyero wanted to kiss her. He didn't know why, but he wanted to. It just felt like the right thing to do. "Milady…" he breathed, incapable of looking away. "Milady, I am sorry I offended you once more. I really am." And then, her blue eyes softened. Zelena stopped shaking and her lips were no longer parted, but together in a thin pink line. "So, so beautiful…" He murmured, daring to caress her face once more... and maybe that was his mistake. Her eyes were cold again, probably thinking the drunk man was making fun of her, or maybe trying to seduce her.

Focusing on all her strength, Zelena's hand flew against his face without a warning.

For the last time that night, the redhead turned around and walked away. He didn't follow her. Not this time.

The left side of Fiyero's face was burning; it felt like a thousand needles.

Lifting his eyes to her small silhouette, moving quickly away from the beach, Fiyero couldn't help but shout at her or whoever wanted to hear him. "I'll be here tomorrow night! And the night after that. I'll wait here until you forgive me, Zelena."

No answer.

Fiyero was left alone with her shoes, her handprint burning on his cheek and the terrible feeling of something shattering inside his ribcage. Maybe his heart. It was a shock he still had one, to be honest.

* * *

**Yeaaaah, kinda crappy and sad and shitty, but I love drunk!fiyero so much, eheh. Ok, thanks for reading and I'll try to update soon! :)**


End file.
